A variety of Z-shaped steel sheet pilings are known in the prior art. Z-shaped sheet pilings are typically produced in different sizes characterized by their approximate weight in pounds per square foot (“psf”). Typical sizes include the PZ22, PLZ23, PLZ25, PZ27, PZ35, and the PZ40. Such sheet pilings have been produced by Bethlehem Steel Corporation and United States Steel Corporation.
However, sheet pilings known in the prior art do not provide much versatility with respect to the placement of steel near the junction. This has been found to limit the ability to strengthen the piling with respect to transverse stresses (i.e., those stresses oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the sheet piling).
Hence, it would be useful to provide sheet pilings which can be manufactured efficiently and with greater selectivity for strength.